


tenderly

by glitter_ghostie



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Not Canon Compliant, POV Finn (Star Wars), suck my ass rian johnson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 02:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitter_ghostie/pseuds/glitter_ghostie
Summary: Poe comforts Finn after a nightmare, because Finn deserves to be treated gently dammit





	tenderly

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me lord for i am back on my bullshit
> 
> anyways since i refuse to see tlj as canon, finn started a stormtrooper uprising and also kicked the first order's ass, and that's the prelude/setup to this fic. youre welcome and rian johnson can kiss my ENTIRE ass bc this film made me so angry and was generally a waste of time and money.

When he wakes, it’s dark in their room; the only light comes from a chrono next to the bed, and from BB-8’s charging port. Finn’s sweating, his chest heaving and eyes stinging. He gulps, presses his palms into his eyes, and takes deep breaths like he was taught to, to manage his anxiety. A hand flattens against his stomach, gentle and warm, as a voice whispers “Finn?”

It’s Poe - he sounds groggy but concerned, and Finn manages to take a few deep breaths. The hand on his stomach rises and falls with each one, and he can feel Poe’s thumb gently rubbing the bare skin.

“Nightmares?”

Finn just nods, and then there’s lips on his shoulder, soft and a little dry. The hand continues in its soothing motions on his stomach, and eventually his heart begins to settle, his tears drying. Finn can feel more than hear Poe humming, the sweet, low rumble of a verse Finn recognises as an old lullaby, one Poe’s mother would sing to him, and he brings his hands away from his face, though his eyes remain shut.

Poe continues humming, though his lips move to press kisses to his collarbone, his neck, his cheek and nose and lips, and Finn feels warm wherever Poe’s lips touch him, like a gentle flame. He loves when Poe touches him like this: so gently and full of reverence, like Finn was something precious - he’s not used to feeling precious, but it feels magical and makes his heart expand in his chest, so he doesn’t stop Poe as he continues kissing him.

His lips stop on Finn’s chest, just below his collarbone, and Finn hears him ask “do you want to talk about it?”

He sighs through his nose. “No - I don’t know.”

“That’s ok,” Poe’s hand slides up so it rests on his chest, too, and he knows Poe can feel his still racing heart.

“Is there anything I can do?”

“Just - just keep doing that,” Finn whispers, and he feels Poe’s lips quirk in a smile.

Time passes in silence. Poe hums other songs, holds Finn’s hand, kisses his knuckles and each fingertip. Finds that spot beneath Finn’s ear that’s ticklish. Presses their foreheads together and brushes the tips of their noses against each other. It’s when he’s still again, except for the hand once again on Finn’s stomach, that Finn speaks.

“I can’t stop thinking about being there again,” he whispers. “I was so terrified - being captured again was my worst nightmare and it was happening and -” he stops, his throat suddenly tight. Poe just nods and reminds him to breathe again.

“You’re so brave,” Poe says, his voice hushed. “You did so well - you helped so many people. I’m so proud of you, Finn.”

The words make the tears spill over, though for a different reason. He holds Poe’s arm and Poe pulls him in closer, wrapping him in a hug.

“It’s over, now. You saved all those people, you gave them a better life, and now it’s over. You’re safe.”

“I know,” Finn says, against Poe’s chest. “I know I’m safe.”

“Good,” Poe gives him a squeeze. “And you know I love you.”

“I love you too,” he can’t stop himself from smiling, just a little.

Poe goes back to humming, and eventually Finn feels himself drift off again. This won’t stop the nightmares for good, but - he’s getting better. He’s healing. And Poe is always there to catch him, when Finn needs him to.


End file.
